


Pársel para principiantes

by Loredi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Escrito para el reto de Helenadax en "¡Varitas fuera!" por la película de Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte Parte 2. ¿Cómo aprendió Ron pársel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pársel para principiantes

Tomó la idea de las horas interminables que escuchaba la radio. Por supuesto, a pesar de que la situación en el Mundo Mágico era delicada, no todo el día se transmitían noticias. Al contrario, siempre había tiempo para el típico programa de chismes ( _Varitas fuera)_ , un programa de cocina muggle ( _Los sabores de Mugglelandia_ ) y, algo que le sorprendió a Ron: _Aprendiendo idiomas con Britt Longlangue_ , conductor que compartía el tono de voz con un cierto Guilderoy Lockart.

 

La primera vez que lo había escuchado, Ron había bufado un poco ante toda la parafernalia del “Método Longlangue, infalible para aprender cualquier idioma, lengua, dialecto o código, vivo, muerto o en situación complicada”. Pero justo por ese momento estaba pensando en cómo hacer las paces con Hermione. Y, vamos, hablarle un poco en francés no parecía una mala idea del todo. ¿No ese era el idioma romántico y eso? ¿No todo mundo le rogaba a Fleur que dijera algo y consideraba “tiernos” sus tropezones en inglés?

 

Para su sorpresa, se había topado justo con la última clase de francés y no llegó a pescar mucho pese a lo “infalible” del Método Longlangue. Luego descubriría que, después de todo, no era culpa del viejo, pues lo que garantizaba el “método” era que aprendías el idioma si no te perdías ningún programa. (De los patrocinadores tenía que vivir.) Y la razón de esto es que en algún momento de la emisión, el dichoso Longlangue soltaba el “encantamiento de la semana”. Tenías que ir haciendo los encantamientos, repeticiones y ejercicios mentales paulatinamente y ¡bam! Aprendías otro idioma.

 

Ron se aburría. Aprender sireno con Longlangue no sonaba ni tan divertido ni tan útil como el francés. Y, quiero decir, Ron había _visto_ a las Sirenas. Y Ron _no quería_ hablar con las sirenas. Nunca. En la vida. Con quien sería divertido hablar era con las francesas. Uy, francesas. Mmm, francesas. No su cuñada. No ella porque, eugh, su _hermano_ había estado ahí. Pero… uy… mjm, francesas.

 

Hermione, que estaba dormida en el catre de al lado, gruño un poco al darse vuelta y lo sacó de su ensoñación. Los días viviendo en el campamento eran largos y el trío se metía en la cama temprano para madrugar, así que los otros dos no alcanzaban el programa de Longlangue ( _Transmisiones ininterrumpidas pese a viento, marea, terremoto, guerra de gnomos, duendes, gigantes, magos malvados, acromántulas y mandrágoras asesinas. ¡Qué mejor momento para aprender otro idioma que cuando estás considerando huir de tu país!)_.

 

Y fue entonces, cuando se giró con su radio hacia el otro lado para no molestar a Hermione, que escuchó los silbidos. Y, sabes, hablando de lenguajes que serían útiles en una guerra contra el _fucking_ Señor Tenebroso… El pársel podría ser de ayuda.

 

El consejo número uno de Longlangue para cada idioma era acostumbrar tu oído a él, así que Ron se dedicó un par de horas cada noche a escuchar a Harry mientras éste roncaba o hablaba pársel (tienen que reconocer que al principio es difícil distinguir entre una cosa y otra). Cuando estuvo listo aplicó el primer hechizo para hablar sirenio porque, oye, era parecida la cosa, ¿no? Y así comenzó a entender algunas palabras por aquí y por allá. Básicamente nada excepto preposiciones y conjunciones, así que para él los sueños de Harry eran una serie deshilvanada de “y y y pero con en arriba arriba”. No muy útil, ¿sabes? Pero bueno.

 

El siguiente consejo era tomar nota de algunas expresiones, sobre todo las que pudieran parecer repetitivas. Ron no sabía cómo se escribía en pársel. Rayos, dudaba que las serpientes pudieran escribir, a menos que se pararan  y agarraran la pluma con la boca y serpentearan como cobras encantadas. O quizás con una vuela pluma…

 

El caso es que lo hizo a su modo y sus notas capturaron frases iluminadas como “ehay est ehay dehaay” O “ackahtsielve” (lo cual, descubriría después para su desasosiego, sólo significaba ‘ya vienen. Traen pizza”.  Longlangue aconsejaba en este paso intentar repetir las oraciones aunque no se tuviera un contexto muy bueno. (¿Qué tal: no se tenga contexto alguno? Pensaba Ron.)

 

El siguiente encantamiento funcionaba una vez que había texto escrito y ayudaba al aprendiz a identificar los patrones de la lengua. Luego venía otro para traducir el significado de las palabras o frases más comunes. Ron tuvo que perfeccionar su técnica de tomar notas, ya que muchas veces el hechizo revelaba que lo que había anotado no tenía sentido. Y una vez le vació el frasco de tinta en el cabello a Harry pero, hombre, el chico nunca notaba nada, no había de qué preocuparse. Por otro lado, una noche Hermione se levantó y lo encontró sentado mirando a Harry. Ella alzó la ceja, sacudió la cabeza, fue al baño, regresó y se tiró en la cama sin más. Ron se puso tan rojo y tenía tan pocas explicaciones razonables para lo que estaba haciendo que prefirió no molestarse en intentar darlas.

 

Hablando de explicaciones, la forma simple de explicarle a una estupefacta Hermione por qué la Cámara de los Secretos se había abierto con su voz era “bueno, es que Harry habla dormido”. La explicación más real y menos glamurosa era que había seguido los consejos de un cursillo de idiomas por radio y que la palabra “ábrete” la había sacado de un día de calor en el que Harry había estado dando vueltas antes de murmurar: “sta ska naaalash hay stka thshero”. Lo que, traducido aproximadamente al español sería “oye, qué calor, abre la ventana”. 


End file.
